Now or Never
by remuslives21
Summary: In the war Hermione has found a way to reverse the effects of the Veil with unforseen consequences.
1. Prologue

**This is my first time writing fanfiction so please give me reviews! **

Hermione stood in the room which held so many terrible memories for her. To her left stood Severus Snape, on her right Lucius Malfoy; two Death eaters, two of the last men in the world that she had expected to be standing in support of her, here of all places.

"Are you ready?" asked Remus Lupin from his position behind her.

Hermione turned and looked into his eyes, "It's now or never" she answered.

Turning again, facing again the Veil, Hermione steeled herself and began to chant.

At her cue Severus took her left hand, Lucius her right and Remus placed his hands on her shoulders.

Hermione felt magic begin to accumulate in the room, concentrated around herself and the three men surrounding her. After repeating her chant twice, Hermione judged that it was time to draw her wand, doing so she pointed it straight at the Veil, directing the magic towards it; the Veil began to glow with an unearthly light. The magic continued to gather and Hermione, acting as a conduit, began to feel both exhausted and dispirited as nothing further happened, however, just as she was about to cease her chanting, she felt Remus' hands tighten on her shoulders. Raising her eyes in response to this, she started. There were figures moving inside the Veil. With her spirits renewed Hermione continued to chant with renewed vigour.

The magic and the pressure in the room continued to swell until Hermione felt she was about to be crushed by it. And still the figures moved closer. Remus, clearly affected by the concentration of magic in the room, was panting in her ear, his grip would have been painful had Hermione been able to concentrate on anything but the chant. The figures were now close enough to see that there were three of them. Hermione didn't dare glance at the two men flanking her in case she lost her concentration, but she could feel the tightness of their grasps on her hands and knew that they were feeling much the same as Remus. The three figures moved still closer. The pressure was becoming almost unbearable. Hermione, shaking, felt that it must come to an end soon or else she would break! Then, as though gliding through a pane of glass, the figures moved out of the Veil and the pressure abruptly lifted. All four staggered briefly, before looking up and gasping in unison, for, standing in front of them, were three people who they had long since given up any hope of seeing in this world again.

On the left, as attractive as he had ever been, stood Sirius Black an expression of bemusement upon his handsome face, a sentiment mirrored on his companions' faces. On the right stood a man Hermione recognized purely because of his remarkable resemblance to his son: James Potter. And, a few steps behind them was Lily Potter née Evans, her distinctive emerald eyes open widely in shock.

**Now you've read it why don't you review it? Just move your mouse over a little bit to that nice button down here**


	2. Chapter 1

**Please give me reviews! I don't know what you guys think and I really want to! Please indulge a new (and slightly desperate) author! **

"Well this certainly complicates things," whispered Hermione as she slowly came to terms with the sight before her eyes.

"Indeed it does, Miss Granger," agreed Lucius, the next person to regain his equilibrium.

Severus and Remus were still reeling from the unexpected appearances of Sirius Black and the two Potters. Of the three causes of this shocking of the four most unshockable individuals to grace to halls of Hogwarts Sirius Black was the first to react, he proceeded to do so in a manner which cause Hermione to seriously doubt the validity of the date on his N.E.W.T. certificates.

"What the bloody hell is happening! Snivellus? What do you and you pathetic Death eater friend want?" Sirius had failed to notice Remus and Hermione," Whatever it is you won't get it!" Finishing his vehement speech Sirius raised his wand at Severus and … fell onto his face.

Over the course of Sirius' outburst Severus had recovered from his shock. When it became clear that Sirius had no intention of rushing forward and thanking him effusively for brining him back to the living (not that Severus particularly wanted to be thanked effusively by that cretin anyway) he had drawn his wand and when Black attempted to curse/hex/jinx or use magic to otherwise negatively affect him, Severus had simply stunned the idiot.

Lily Potter seemed to have gained her composure, her husband, however, looked as though Severus' stunner had hit him instead of his friend.

"What is going on?" Her voice, as gentle as she was, trembled only a little, an impressive feat in light of her situation.

"I'm so sorry about this", whispered Hermione, raising her wand, an apologetic expression on her face. Lily and James Potter fell to the ground beside Sirius, unconscious.

"What do we do now?" Severus asked, unsure for once in his long career of espionage.

"We stick to the original plan," answered Hermione, decidedly.

"Are you insane? Everything's changed; we haven't factored **this** into our plan!" Remus protested, "This is madness!"

"What else can we do? Leave them here to be found by Death eaters? Return them to the Veil?" stated Lucius, logically, "We knew it was madness from the beginning. We have to follow this through until the end." He said with finality.

"I agree with Lucius," said Hermione, making a visible effort to act calmly and rationally and not to give in to the panic clawing at her insides.

"As do I," came Severus' deep voice.

"Remus," he moved his gaze to Hermione as she said his name," we'll deal with all this if, **when**, we get back to the headquarters.

"O.K." Remus murmured bleakly.

"Everyone is clear about the plan and their roles?" Lucius took charge with the crisis averted.

"Yes" chorused his companions with varying degrees of nervousness.

"Very well, let us proceed."

Severus looked at the three people lying unconscious on the ground in front of them, before shrugging and muttering underneath his breath a spell which resulted in ropes shooting out of the tip of his wand and wrapping around the subjects of his concentrated gaze. The three of them were all bound together, with a piece of rope trailing from it.

At Severus' nod Hermione removed her cloak and levitated it. Remus hand Lucius his wand and Severus took Lucius'.

Looking at Hermione then Remus Lucius said, "When I cast this spell we have 30 seconds before the Dark Lord's minions are here. Miss Granger, you must touch the cloak in 5 seconds, Remus you have 29 seconds to find and drink the potion."

"Have it in my hand now," Remus informed Lucius, holding up a vial of what appeared to be a viscous substance of an indeterminate shade of sludge.

"On my count of 3 then," replied Lucius with a small smirk, "1, 2, 3! Portus!"

Hermione lunged for cloak, holding onto the rope Severus had conjured and the four of them vanished. At the same time Remus tilted his head back and swallowed the unappetising potion.

Almost immediately Remus began to scream, his face contorted in agony. He fell to the floor in anguish and began clawing at the stone beneath him, his body changing from that of a human to that of a wolf, ripping his clothes to shreds.

Outside the door a Death eater could be heard, asking if everything was going according to plan. Remus continued to scream, not sounding entirely human. Entirely honest Lucius bellowed that there had been a complication. The Death eater said he would bring back up and ran from the door. Remus' screams had transmuted to howls, Lucius turned around and on the floor saw, not Remus Lupin, but a werewolf.

"Remus, can you understand me?" Severus asked to wolf, and received a nod in reply.

A look of relief passed over the faces of both men.

"Lucius, wand!"

Severus gave Lucius his wand and secreted the wand his friend had been using in one of his many pockets.

"Ready?" Lucius asked.

Before his companions could respond Lucius felt the locks and wards he had placed on the doors earlier being broken.

"Too late, they're coming."

**If you want to know what happens next press the nice review button!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the massive delay in updating, I was suffering form chronic writer's block!**

As Hermione port-keyed away from the Veil and entered a whirlpool of magic, there were only two thoughts in her mind: firstly that of her safety of her whom she had left in that terrible place, with only their quick wits to fall back on should the plan, which seemed so flawed now that it was being executed, fail; secondly, and of more immediate concern to Hermione, how exactly was she going to explain this to the Order!

Hermione and her three stunned and bound companions arrived in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place in a muted fashion, with only a small flash of dull, pale light to signal their entrance. Hermione thanked all the gods (and goddesses, angels and any other beings who may be listening) that the inhabitants of Number 12 where, with a few exceptions, decidedly not bibliophiles. After catching her breath Hermione glanced up and noticed that the library doors were ajar. Acting instinctively, Hermione dropped the rope she was still holding and hurriedly moved to shut the door. As she did this Hermione heard voices form downstairs, more so than was normal for the usual inhabitants of the house: there must be an Order meeting in progress. Hermione shut the door with a snap. She desperately needed to think about what she was going to do with these complications. Moving over to a chair she sank down into it, grateful for the support it offered. Running through the people to whom she could go to in her mind Hermione became increasing desperate, dismissing all manner of individuals until, finally, alighting on: Harry Potter, he was perfect! Beaming from her epiphany, inside and out, Hermione now had the beginnings of a plan.

Find Harry

Bring him to the library

Explain the situation

Hope her best friend can both forgive her and come up with some good ideas

Wait nervously for her three partners in madness to arrive (preferably soon and in one piece)

After taking the precautions of looking in a mirror, casting silencing and disillusionment charms on the Potters and Sirius and locking the door with a locking spell which she had learned from Lucius (so it was slightly unpleasant for anyone attempting to break it while simultaneously alerting the caster that someone was trying to break the lock, thus making it ideal for her purposes), Hermione made her way to the room where the meeting had been taking place. Hermione arrived just as the meeting was breaking up. Fortunately for Hermione, Harry was among the first to exit the room, thanking her lucky stars Hermione hurried over to her best friend.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione called. Harry, who had been walking away from where Hermione was standing, turned and looked at his best friend, smiling.

"What's up, Hermione?"

"I was hoping that you'd come to the library with me, I have something really interesting in their.

Harry shrugged and agreed to come with her. Observing Hermione's complicated wand movements with quirked lips Harry wondered what it was that Hermione wanted to show him, for some reason he didn't think that it was a book.

When the two teenagers entered the library Hermione was thankful that she had cast a disillusionment charm, somehow she thought that Harry would prefer some preparation instead of being plunged straight into this situation.

"Hermione, what do you want to show me?" asked Harry, a little hoarsely, she was standing very close to him.

"Oh. Sorry Harry." She darted over to a cabinet and retrieved a stone basin and placed it on a table that she pulled over to where Harry was standing by a sofa.

Hermione pushed him 'til he sat on the sofa, sat next to him and said, "Harry, do you trust me."

He was frozen; looking into her rich chocolate eyes he gave the only answer possible, "Yes."

"Good. Hold on." With that she sized his hand and lowered her face into the pensieve.

The two fell down and landed, unruffled, in the same library they had just left. Hermione was sitting on one of the sofas, poring over a large tome resting in her lap. Suddenly Hermione stood up, sprinted to the door and could be heard running downstairs to the kitchen. There was a brief silence before two pairs of feet could be heard approaching the library at a run. Hermione and Remus Lupin entered. Hermione grabbed the book she had been studying so intently and opened it on the page she had been reading.

"Here it is!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Here is what? Hermione I don't know what you're talking about! Replied Remus in exasperation.

Hermione sighed and pushed Remus on to the sofa and sate beside him, holding the book on her lap again.

"I've been working my way through the Black library and today I found a wonderful piece of information which has the potential to be incredible for our cause."

"Harry has been wondering where you have been disappearing off to in the evenings."

"It thought he was too busy with Ginny to bother with me," muttered Hermione under her breath.

"What was that?" Remus had missed most of what she said, only hearing her snarl "too busy" and "Ginny".

"Nothing, I was just reading under my breath."

Remus didn't believe her and was poised to question her further when Hermione suddenly shoved the book on to his lap and pointed out the section he should read.

As she waited for Remus to read the book Hermione shifted nervously.

"Hermione, you truly are a genius!"

Remus pushed the book off his lap and on to the sofa on his other side and seized Hermione's hands, pulling her up with him and into a celebratory dance.

When they finally stopped twirling Hermione looked up at him and asked, "So what do you think we should do now?"

"We need a second opinion, and if it's the same as our then we need a plan."

Hermione opened her mouth but was prevented from speaking a Severus Snape cut across her, "If you have quite finished with your immature antics there are some people who intent to use this room for its original purpose, which was not, I may add, that of a ballroom." Hermione glowered at the intimidating potions master, noticing that Lucius Malfoy was standing behind him, "Heavy book, Lupin are you sure it belongs in this library?"

Ignoring the vexatious individual in front of her, Hermione turned to Remus and asked, "Second?" Without waiting for his reply Hermione picked the book up from the sofa and placed it on a table near Severus.

"Professor, please will you read this, we think that it could be helpful."

His curiosity piqued, Severus walked over and read the section to which Hermione gestured, Lucius, also curious, followed him.

"By Merlin you could have actually found something useful!" Severus was so astonished that all previous animosity he had felt towards Hermione and Remus was set aside momentarily.

"A truly intriguing discovery," commented Lucius.

"_This is the evening after." Hermione explained to Harry as the scene before them changed._

Hermione and Remus entered the library first, found the correct page in the book, and sat down to await the arrivals of Lucius and Severus. Lucius arrived first, as impeccably groomed as ever. Several minutes later Severus arrived, looking even more wrathful than he had in the aftermath of the Neville-and-the-boggart episode of Third year.

"I would be grateful, Lucius, if you refrained from leaving me to face anything so serious as that harridan alone," sniffed Severus.

"I'm sure that you would be, however the fact remains that I have an extremely well honed sense of self preservation," replied Lucius.

Remus interrupted their articulate bickering with a well placed cough. "Perhaps we could move on to our purpose for being her with each other", he suggested, giving the other men an amused glance, Hermione has read further in the book and discovered some interesting details." Remus nodded at Hermione for her to elaborate.

"In order to bring someone back from the Veil they must be summoned," began Hermione

"By whom?" asked Lucius seriously.

"Their soul mate."

"Who are we trying to bring back?" inquired Severus.

"Sirius Black." answered Remus.

_Harry inhaled audibly._

"And how exactly are we supposed to discover the identity of Black's soul mate? The mutt didn't do anything more than one night fucks, the very idea of him remaining with someone long enough to discover a soul mate is positively hilarious." argued Severus, his words laced with a bitterness that only Lucius seemed to pick up on.

"He does have a point," said Remus reluctantly.

"There is a spell in the book," Hermione looked vexed by the negative attitudes of the men around her.

"And how does it work?" asked Remus in an attempt to keep on Hermione's good side.

"You simply speak an incantation over a mirror, rub something belonging to the subject over the mirror and the face of the soul mate will appear." explained Hermione.

"But why do we want Black back?" asked Severus.

"A most pertinent question," came Lucius' voice.

"Because he's my best friend, Harry's godfather and a valuable asset to the Order," argued Remus passionately.

"In that order?" Severus baited Remus.

Before he could respond Hermione spoke up, "Because we have a chance to bring a bit of light and hope back into the life of a boy who has lost all of his family, because it's the right thing to do, and because this is the sort of thing that could win the war for us.

"Having Black on our side again will hardly result in our winning this war!" jeered Severus.

"Much though it pains me to admit it, I agree with the girl," drawled Lucius.

Remus looked at the blonde aristocrat in surprise, "Now I can almost believe that you have changed!"

_The scene shifted once more. "This is the final one." Hermione told a blushing Harry._

The library contained, once more, Hermione, Remus, Sever and Lucius. On the table the 4 were standing around was a mirror and beside it a shirt which was easily recognizable as one of Sirius'

Hermione began to speak. "Volo video amor animus illae vir!" and rubbed the shirt smoothly over the surface of the mirror. She stared down at the mirror in amazement.

"I don't think that this spell has worked, I can see only my own face." Said Severus in an, almost, gentle voice. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when she saw Remus and Lucius nodding in agreement.

"So I am the only one who can see a different face in this mirror?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"Who is it?" Remus asked, beyond curious.

"Oh yes, I'm desperate to know the identity of the poor sod who has been condemned to the fates to be soul mate to that buffoon."

Hermione let out a peal of slightly hysterical laughter, eyes fixed on the mirror before her.

"Is it someone we know?" Remus enquired.

Hermione nodded.

"Someone in this room?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Will you tell us who it is?"

Hermione finally regained use of her vocal chords, "I think that we should respect their privacy and leave it at that, we just have to make sure that we are all present when we try to bring him back."

"Miss Granger, I do believe that I am finally able to understand why you have beaten my son academically all these year," commented Lucius, "I agree with you."

Hermione looked relieved at having support.

Now that we know that, how will we get into the ministry?" asked Remus.

"Severus and I will arrange that." said Lucius, certainty clear in his tone.

_Hermione and Harry withdrew from the pensieve._

"So that's where you were this evening!" Harry looked delighted at having solved this mystery, "And it also explains why you and Remus kept disappearing off together."

"Yes." Now Hermione looked nervous. "Harry, please understand that this wasn't meant to happen."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Did you manage to bring Sirius back?"

"Yes, we did. But there was, a , complication." Hermione was extremely nervous and looked almost scared.

"What do you mean?" Harry had stopped beaming at the prospect of having his godfather back with him.

Hermione didn't answer; instead she moved over and removed the disillusionment charm.

Before Harry could react there was an audible "pop" in the middle of the room.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am sorry I've been away so long, school has been so horrible, partly because I accidentally signed up for football, lacrosse and handball. Who would do that to a person! Thank you to the beautiful, wonderful individuals who have taken the time to review my story, and anonymous person and UchihaChihiro, may you always have an umbrella and never have to take part in team sports. Anyways, forward with the story!**

Chapter 3

_Before his companions could respond Lucius felt the locks and wards on the doors being broken._

"_Too late, they're coming."_

Remus, in his lupine form loped around so that he was facing the door while Severus and Lucius were facing him. The 2 men had their wands drawn but held them laxly an assumed surprised postures as the death eaters finally burst in to the room.

"Sweet Merlin", murmured a death eater. Another fainted clean away and Remus saw several at the back creep away. Taking advantage of their shock, Remus leapt over Lucius and Severus, darted past the death eaters and sprinted down the corridor. He was halfway down before they had recovered enough to grasp that allowing a werewolf to roam the Ministry of Magic unhindered may result in their master's undiluted wrath descending upon them. By the time this concept had percolated through their brain Lucius and Severus had managed to manoeuvre themselves to the front of the crowd so that when it, eventually, leapt forward they were at the front.

As he was chased through the oddly deserted corridors Remus inwardly smirked at the irony of his being chased by a pack, before red coloured sparks hit his flank. Realising that he had slowed and that this was his warning, he quickened his pace towards the fireplaces.

Lucius and Severus, still at the front of the pack, were shooting curses, jinxes, hexes and even the odd Unforgivable at the werewolf in front of them; at least that was how it appeared to the surrounding death eaters. In reality they were shooting coloured sparks and the occasional hex to keep up their façade. The two men were also making sure that the progress of the mob was as slow as could be without seeming suspicious.

Remus felt that he could almost sing with relief when he reached the fireplace. However this was the most risky part of their plan, which was considerable in and of itself. If they had timed everything correctly then, if the polyjuice he had taken had been dilute enough, he had 2 minutes more in this form. He put on an extra burst of speed and managed to reach the fireplace before the change began. Fortunately it was nowhere near as agonizing as it had been earlier that evening. As soon as he was able he reached out a hand and seized a handful of floo powder and clearly uttered "The Leaky Cauldron" and disappeared in the green flames.

The death eaters looked at each other, dread apparent on all their faces. Lucius looked and Severus and ordered, in a tone befitting his station, "Go after that filthy half-breed and kill it and return to me with your proof, Severus."

"Yes Lord Malfoy." Severus murmured subserviently as he bowed. Then he too vanished in green flames to "The Leaky Cauldron".

"I fail to comprehend exactly why you imbeciles remain here," sneered Lucius. Not bothering to wait for a response he sheathed his wand in his cane, which had been concealed within this robes, and swept away.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace at "The Leaky Cauldron" and glared at the occupants of the tables in the immediate vicinity of the fireplace. When he saw one who looked easily intimidated he smirked and stalked over to the man.

The trembling individual cautiously raised his eyes from the depths of his tankard, into which he had been staring as though it held the secrets of life, the universe, and when the scary man in front of him would move.

Severus smiled.

The man gulped. That wasn't a nice smile. That was the sort of smile that a shark wears just before it bites off one of your favourite and most useful extremities.

"Hello." He gulped again. The voice matched the smile. "I think that you can help me."

"H-how?" The victim stuttered.

"I am looking for someone, and I believe that you know where he is."

The luckless man gulped.

Lucius was pacing the corridors of the Ministry, all the while attempting (and succeeding as Malfoys always do) to appear as though this was not the case. When he heard the "pop" that heralded Severus' reappearance Lucius glided speedily over to where his long-time friend awaited his arrival.

"Do you have it?" Lucius hissed.

"I do Lord Malfoy." Severus replied, handing him a small vial.

"Come." Lucius tersely ordered, sweeping away towards where their master awaited.

The two men knocked on the door, screams could clearly be heard through the thick wood, muted though they were the pain experienced by the unfortunate individual was apparent.

Wormtail opened the door a crack, saw who was on the other side and gave a rather sinister sneer, or at least it would have been sinister if his features had been impressive enough, as it was he merely looked bemused. The door swung further open and the two men strode into the room.

"Crucio."

Agony tore through Severus' body as he fell to the floor.

"Lord Malfoy, would you care to explain?" Voldemort, his red eyes glittering dangerously, sat immobile with his snake, his wand directed at Severus' writhing form.

"My lord." Lucius knelt and kissed his master's robe, as expected before standing, all the while marshalling his thoughts to give as coherent an explanation as possible.

"A werewolf managed to apparate into the Department of Mysteries, Severus and I succeeded in cornering it in the room of the Veil, however it changed in to a wolf." Lucius paused, Voldemort gestured for him to continue. "Snape and I were preparing to strike and kill it, the doors opened, the half breed ran out of the room and escaped down to the fireplaces."

"Indeed, how inconvenient." The monster hissed, evidently thus far unimpressed by Lucius' performance, Severus had since managed to reposition himself so that he was no longer lying on the floor and was instead kneeling just behind Lucius.

"We raced after the monster, however it eluded us and managed to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. I sent Severus to destroy it." Lucius finished his tale. The irony of describing Lupin as a monster was not lost on him.

"So Severus, this leads us to wonder, did you succeed?"

Severus raised his head fractionally, "I did. In the vial Lord Malfoy has possession of is the werewolf's heartstring."

Voldemort turned his gaze to Lucius' kneeling form and Lucius removed the glass container and its grisly contents from inside his robes. Voldemort smirked, "You may both leave."

The two men stood and walked towards the door, both uncomfortably aware of the red gaze on their backs. "Lucius. Don't forget to punish accordingly those who failed me."

Lucius almost stiffened at this order. He turned and bowed. "As you command, my Lord."

The two of them finally exited the room and strode down to where they could apparate away.

With a quiet "pop" Lucius and Severus appeared outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry about the delay, it's been crazy in my life at the moment and I was suffering from chronic writer's block. Thank you for the reviews for my one-shot, it was really nice to be received so positively! Thank you to UchihaChihiro and NATWEST for reviewing. And now all the players are assembled, let the story commence! (I was watching 12th Night eheh) For Margot.**

Remus appeared in the middle of the library at Grimmauld Place, exhausted from his chase through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. Harry glanced up at him, dragging his appalled gaze away from the sight of his parents and godfather, stunned and tied together on a sofa, courtesy of his best friend.

"Remus-" Harry trailed off, clearly bewildered about what had happened.

Remus sat down, this would take certainly take some explaining.

Severus and Lucius strode purposefully into 12 Grimmauld Place, Mrs Black's portrait mercifully silent, _one of the benefits of being a pureblood_, Lucius thought sardonically. Molly Weasley, who had left the kitchen as soon as she heard the door, greeted them coolly, she was still irritated about Severus refusing to be stay for meals after Order meetings, and since he was a member of the Light she had decided that it was her mission to make him sociable. Severus hated it. Lucius, on the other hand, was amused by it, not to mention more than a little relieved that she had a deep seated grudge against him which made even offering him an innocuous cup of tea an arduous exercise in good manners.

"Mrs Weasley, if you will excuse us we must go and clean ourselves up." Lucius smiled charmingly at the diminutive witch before him. She glowered in response and moved so that they could ascend the stairs.

The two men approached the library as quickly as they could without arousing the suspicions of anyone walking past. They entered the room and heard the conclusion of Remus' explanation.

"Professor, Mr Malfoy, I am glad that you are both unharmed." Hermione looked up at them, relief evident in her eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Granger" Lucius answered smoothly. Severus sneered.

"Why did you do this?" Harry asked, these were the first words he had uttered since Remus had begun to explain.

The people around him looked at one another in confusion. Surely he was pleased to have his family back? This was his chance to be with the people he loved and he didn't want it?

"How long will it last?" Comprehension dawned.

"Until they die again Harry, they are entirely alive now, just as they were." Hermione's gentle voice explained to her friend.

"Touching as this scene is, it cannot be good for them to still be unconscious, and we are running the risk of what few brain cells Black has left to him getting bored."

"Severus is right; we should tell Minerva and Kingsley." Remus agreed, although his disapproval at Severus' attitude was apparent.

"Let's get this over with then." Hermione looked terrified at the prospect of informing the two formidable individuals of their actions over the past few weeks.

Severus had agreed to find McGonagall while Remus went for Kingsley. They had told the entire tale, omitting only the information about soul-mates as they had with Harry; that was far too personal.

"You have all behaved in a dangerous and irresponsible fashion, I am ashamed of your impetuousness," Hermione and Remus looked guilty, Lucius amused and Severus was as unemotional as ever, "however, your intentions were commendable. Now we must get these three to Madame Pomphrey, I am sure that she will be able to sort them out." Kingsley nodded in agreement with Minerva.

"I shall go and find her." The tall auror left the room to find the medi-witch, Harry resumed his staring.

Madame Pomphrey was given the abbreviated tale and soon whisked the unfortunate trio into separate beds before fixing the assembled company with a look which had scared rebellious students and assorted faculty members into submission for years, they were suitably cowed.

"If I so much as suspect that any of you have disturbed my patients I will save my most unpleasant medicine for you when you next visit me! You may remain in here so long as you are all utterly silent." With one last stern glance she swept away.

Kingsley and McGonagall left soon after.

Harry immediately walked over to between his parents' beds gazing at each of them in turn, still unable to fully accept that his parents were, at last with him.

Remus stared at the people in front of him, his closest friends whom he had mourned for so long, before he too left, needing to clean up and rest, utterly drained by the events of the previous hours.

Lucius walked up to his room, feeling out of place and conflicted within himself.

Hermione walked up to Harry and placed her hand cautiously on his shoulder.

"Harry?" He looked at her and smiled, a small and barely there smile but a smile none the less. She smiled back.

"I think that I'm going to bed, I need to think this through."

Hermione nodded in understanding and walked out with him.

Severus was standing by the door. Not knowing why he was doing it he walked over to Black's bed, idly studying his features.

"Please, don't leave me."

Severus paused, astonished at the request. Black had woken up! _Poppy said he would be out for a few hours!_ Severus' thoughts raced, he mustn't let the idiot become distressed, he mentally ground his teeth, or Poppy and Minerva would be on with a fervour unmatched even by their reaction to his treatment of Neville Longbottom. He looked warily at the figure on the bed, suspecting a trick, seeing that Sirius was seemingly asleep he held his head high and swept from the room.

**Tbc. If anyone knows how to do page breaks please could you pm me? Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 5

**My one loyal reader: I am so sorry, again, for the delay! Unfortunately an annoying little thing called reality got in the way and that combined with the mysterious disappearance of my plan sabotaged my schedule. **

Harry was pacing outside the room containing his parents and godfather. Hermione caught sight of him and, concerned, made her way towards him, but Molly Weasley's strident tones came up the stairs. "Hermione, come downstairs, breakfast is ready, you and Remus are the only ones who haven't eaten yet. Hurry up!"

"Yes Mrs Weasley!" Hermione replied, resigned.

In the kitchen Mrs Weasley gave Hermione a plate of toast and waved her wand in the direction of a tea pot, a mug was filled with tea and levitated over to where Hermione had seated herself next to Ron. "Thank you very much Mrs Weasley."

"You're welcome dear, now eat up. Ron, Arthur and I are going to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George, would you like to join us?"

"When are you going?"

"In about 10 minutes." A pointed glance at the wizards in question accompanied this, they returned to their breakfast plates with renewed vigour.

"No thank you Mrs Weasley, I have several books I need to read before we return to school."

"Well if you're sure." Mrs Weasley replied with a dubious expression. "Just don't work yourself too hard dear."

"I won't, but thank you."

What ever Mrs Weasley would have said was cut off as Severus and Lucius entered. "Severus, would you like a cup of tea?"

Severus looked slightly pained. "No. Thank you." He bit out, vexed by the woman's constant attempts to make him feel less ostracized, as she saw it.

"Mr Malfoy?" Lucius smirked internally, a Weasley obeying the dictates of social niceties, he could scarcely believe it. "No thank you Mrs Weasley, gracious though your offer it, Severus and I have business in the library. We simply came here to bid good morning," He answered smoothly, "Now that we have we must proceed. Good day Mrs Weasley, Miss Granger, Weasley, Weasley." The last two delivered with a noticeable curl of his lip. The two wizards swept from the room. In the wake of their departure Mrs Weasley began to clear away the breakfast paraphernalia and tension whose build-up hadn't been noticed began to dissipate.

"Ron, Arthur, we are leaving in five minutes, be ready by the fireplace and Ron, dress warmly, rain is expected.

"Yes Mum."

Upstairs Harry heard the fireplace roar as the Weasleys left for Diagon Alley. Hermione climbed the stairs and stood next to where he was sitting despondently on the floor opposite the door, just staring.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"What if they don't like me?"

Hermione paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "Harry, you are their son, nothing, not even death can change that. Besides, what's not to like?" This last was delivered with a teasing smile. "Harry, you won't find out if you don't go in."

"You're right. Will you come with me?" He looked at her, suddenly a little lost boy.

"Of course." Hermione smiled, unaccountably sad for a heartbeat.

Harry stood and reached out a hand, pausing over the door handle. He looked at Hermione, eyes wide, nerves evident on his features, she gave what she hoped was a reassuring nod. He twisted the handle and entered the room, Hermione following behind him.

"Hello."

Seeing her male best friend's eyes in a woman's face was extremely disconcerting for Hermione. Lily Potter née Evans was undoubtedly a beautiful woman and the warmth in her eyes as she looked at her son made Hermione feel that she was intruding. With a quick glance at Harry she left the room, leaving him with his parents.

Hermione found herself making her way towards the library, Remus arrived at the same moment and, smiling, held the door open, motioning her to enter before him.

"Drinking before 10am. Isn't that a little extreme?" Remus inquired.

An aristocratically arched eyebrow was his answer. Its owner shifted in his seat. "Care to join us?" Was Lucius' response, gesturing at the bottle of whiskey positioned between himself and Severus.

"No thank you. I think facing my friends sober would be the better course of action by far."

"The prospect of facing your friends is what sent us up here!"

"That and Black's whiskey." added Severus dryly.

Hermione giggled and settled down on the sofa with Remus next to her.

**You may have noticed that I changed the ending of the last chapter, I thought it was a bit too ooc even for fan fiction. . . **

**I have made a New Year's Resolution to try and get a chapter up every 2-3 weeks so let's see how it goes. . . **


End file.
